Revengence
by Marvel's Disney
Summary: what goes on in the beautiful mind of Loki's during Thor; The Avengers; and Thor: the Dark World? How did Odin die? p.s. i give full character credit to thor, the avengers, and thor:the dark world
1. the flaws in our stars

"Forgive me, Jane." Despite the cracking of the lightning from the Bifrost, frozen by Loki, the prince of the frost giants, Thor's voice rang strong and clear through the air. Why would he risk her? What had he done? Did _he know _what he had done?

"Why should she?"Loki spat, accusingly. He glared at the back of Thor's head with a frozen look. Loki imagined a hole burning in the back of his brother's head. He immediately regretted the thought. Is that what he wanted? Did he want Thor to be in pain, so much to the point where he was… dead? Loki searched his head for answers, not sure what he wanted anymore. Thor turned around.

"Why _shouldn't _she, brother?" Thor's voice rang loud and strong, but his eyes betrayed his thoughts of Jane not forgiving him. They showed pain. They showed fear. Loki saw the fear. He almost wanted to pity Thor, but he knew what he had to do. He lunged at Thor. He _had_ to wipe out all of the Frost Giants, all of his own kind. _Don't think about that _Loki thought. He had to kill them all, even if it meant killing Thor. _But that's not what I want! _His mind told him back. In his moment of debate with himself, Thor struck his hammer out, slamming Loki in the stomach. Loki flew. But not the graceful flight of an eagle, or the courageous flying of Thor. No, when Loki flew, it was backwards, and he soon found himself dangling off the edge of the beautiful, Asgardian rainbow bridge.

"Brother…" Loki gasped, losing his grip on the bridge. Loki tried to harden his grip by turning his fingers to ice, but panic made him quickly turn back to his Asgardian form, making the ice from his previous grip turn to water, making it harder to grip the bridge. Thor bent down. His thick fingers outstretched to Loki….

"STOP!" Thor froze. Loki froze. The sound of muffled crackling of the lightning ceased. Loki looked up, knowing who he would see. Odin stood above him, and motioned Thor away. Thor was shocked as Loki was. Odin could clear as day see Loki's struggle, yet made no movement to help. Loki felt him grip slipping. He could hardly hold on.

"Father…" Loki was panicking.

"You can hold on, Loki." There was no sympathy or pity in Odin's voice. His voice was laced with anger instead. "You will hear what I have to say, for I will have no more deaths in my kingdom if I can help it. You must stop this quarrel with Thor. Find your true self Loki. This is not you." Loki's didn't want to hear anymore. But he did not want to fall either.

"Help…" was all he could manage.

"I AM NOT DONE SPEAKING!" Odin shouted. Thor looked frightened. Loki muttered something. "Speak up!" Odin bellowed. Loki looked up at him with eyes like blue ice chips.

"I AM HIS EQUAL!" Loki shouted. And then let go. Thor shouted something, his voice a river of agony and regret. Loki couldn't make out what he was saying though, because he was falling deeper and deeper into the deepest chasms of space.

**hey guys! thanks so much for viewing the first chapter of Revengence. i dont even know if its an actual word, but i think it sounds cool. if your looking for lemons, there wont be any in this story, but there are many other characters to write about. this is only my first story, s i hope you guys enjoy**

**- 3 MD**


	2. to trust or not to trust

6 months later…

Loki had thought dropping himself into space was unsettling. But landing not-the-most-gracefully in the middle of Midgard (Earth) wasn't any better. He soon realized that he must have landed into a populated place (streets the midgardians called them), because many eyes were turned to him. Many thoughts of panic ran through his head. _Soooo many people….. _The frightened part of his mind said. _Get yourself together! Don't you want to be a king? They're only a couple of weak Midgardians! _The more courageous part of his mind fought back. Loki decided on courage. The Midgardians were in the most inappropriate attire, wearing casual T-shirts and jeans. And _they _were looking at _him _as if he looked strange.

"Why do you stare, Midgardians?" Loki asked, putting authority in his voice. Some of the humans looked around as if wondering if they should follow this man, others pretended not to notice him by awkwardly staring at their feet. "I asked, why. Do. You. STARE?" Loki shouted the last word, which seemed to get the attention of everyone else. A woman at the front of the crowd with auburn brown hair that spilled down her shoulders in waves spoke up.

"Your costume. It's weird. What are you supposed to be? A warrior? And anyway, October isn't for another 3 months." She looked as if she wanted a response, but then stepped back into the crowd as is she could care less. Midgardians were so… puzzling. Loki was still trying to put together the words the woman had said, when he realized that his crowd was dispersing.

"Did I give you permission to leave? NO! I, Loki of Asgard, am your king. And my _attire_ is completely appropriate. The helmet represents the rage of the bull. And the scepter," he tossed his golden scepter which came to a sharp point at the end from hand to hand, "represents authority. Therefore, making me, king. I know not of this _October _you speak of, but I assure you, this is my everyday cloths, as it will soon be yours. Now, kneel before your king." Everybody looked around as if Loki was addressing anyone but them. Loki was confused by their hesitance. "I thought I made myself very clear. I SAID KNEEL!" Loki yelled. People slowly started to kneel. But there is always that one person that makes everything more complicated. An elder stood up.

"No." he said. "Not to a man like you."

Loki almost laughed. "There are no men like me."

The man didn't share his laughter. His eyes showed wisdom. "There are _always _men like you." Loki's laughter was gone. He aimed the scepter in the man's direction, and sent the power of the Tesseract shooting out of the scepter… only, his hit was intercepted… the interceptor looked up, revealing the well-defined face of Captain America (a.k.a. Steve Rogers), one of the Avengers. His red and blue suit reflected in Loki's gold clothes. His shield gleamed at his side, scuffed by the Tesseract.

"This is none of your business." Loki sternly spat in the Captain's way.

"Once the people are in danger, it's all of my business." Captain America smartly returned.

"Maybe, but do you _want _it to be your business?" Loki quizzed him.

"If it means defeating you, then yeah." He smiled, but Loki didn't share the glee. He instead pointed the scepter, right at Steve. Before the beam of ice-blue power shot out, a loud voice overhead boomed.

"Gee, Loki. For a king, you depend on that scepter an awful lot." It was the sarcastic voice of Iron Man. Loki glared above, soon spotting the red mechanical suit.

"Gee Stark, for a super hero, you use the help of that robotic suit an awful lot." Loki said, returning the remark. Stark just grinned.

"Loki." It was Thor's voice, and for a moment Loki was scared, but he hid his fear and turned around.

"Thor." Loki's voice was etched in grief at the thought of having to oppose his brother, and joy at the thought of a war.

"Step down, there is no need to harm innocent people."

"And who said they were innocent? You say they're innocent people who don't deserve harm, I say that they're harmful people who don't deserve the protection of the word: innocence." Loki stated.

"You are bringing a war upon yourself." Steve pointed out. Loki grinned.

"Then let it come."

* * *

What was there to say? I was tired of Midgard, so I _let _the Avengers win. Quite the name too, The Avengers. Thor walked up; with new power and authority he thought he had gained within the last couple of hours. Loki would have laughed and reminded him of his banishment when he was as naïve as a newborn puppy. This was probably why they had put their contraption on his mouth in the first place. They were afraid of Loki smart mouthing his way into their minds. _Cowards! _Loki thought. Thor twisted the handle on the small cylindrical container that contained the blue infinity stone.

The ride back to Asgard was just as appealing as every ride through the Bifrost when you get to examine the beauty of the cosmos and soar through with the colors of the rainbow bridge flashing around you. Or, the ride would've been appealing for Loki if his mouth wasn't bound and felt like a 5 year old girl getting a time out. When they arrived back in Asgard, Odin was there; his face was the same as when he had watched Loki fall off of the bridge. Freigga arrived heartbeats later, out of breath, though her eyes shone when she saw Loki.

"Oh, Loki…" she started. But Odin interrupted.

"I thought, I told you to stay in your chambers." He said. Freigga shrugged him off.

"Oh, Odin. Our son has come back."

"He has killed hundreds. His punishment shall be what he gave to others. Death." Loki's eyes widened. Freigga gasped.

"Odin. No…" Freigga trailed off. "Anything but. Prison, labor, whatever. But, you can't kill your own son." Loki tried to say something, but his voice was cut off by the mouthpiece. With a wave of Odin's hand, it fell off, making a clang against the gold floor. Loki turned to Freigga.

"Thank you, mother."

"GUARDS!" Odin shouted. Three guards approached. "Take Loki to the prison."

"Why are you doing this?" Loki asked his brother.

* * *

"I seek vengeance and so do you." Thor was right. The Dark Elves would pay for what they'd done. Though not a direct son of Odin, he in most cases liked Odin's philosophy. You get what you give. The Dark Elves had killed Freigga. Loki had had no power to help her either. While she died, he was locked up in his cell. He would never admit it, but it was his own fault that he was there.

"When do we start?" They thought he would betray him. They _knew _that he would betray him. But they were wrong. Loki wanted Thor to know that Loki could be trusted. That was the plan. Thor would give him his trust, only for Loki to demolish it again.

**comments, comments, comments! let me know what you think and what should happen next...**

**- MD**


	3. the tale of two brothers (and 1 father)

The ride to the Dark World wasn't fun. Though in Loki's dark mind, nothing is ever fun, except for death. Once arrived in the Dark World, the plan unwrapped. Standing on top of the hill now though, the plan didn't seem very promising. This fight would bring war if they failed. Loki turned to Thor and a slight nod was exchanged between them. Loki made an illusion and stabbed Thor in the stomach. A feeling filled inside of Loki at the thought of stabbing his own brother. It was disgust. Thor rolled down the hill in both real life and illusion form. Once at the foot of the hill, Loki kicked Thor, and when Thor reached for his hammer, Loki made it look like his hand had been chopped off. The head of the Dark Elves, Malekith walked over. He walked over to Loki and asked if he was for the Dark Elves. Loki said he was, and when Malekith's back was turned, Loki reached out and went for the throat, and killed Malekith in a single, swift move.

The killer of Freigga was dead, and that was all Loki had wanted. But there were more elves besides Malekith, and they weren't exactly happy that their leader had just died with a dagger through his neck. The biggest one took on Thor, and three more elves took on Loki. Loki was a skilled fighter, and the fight wasn't too hard for him, but Thor was having more trouble. Loki took a large machete of one of the now-dead elves, and snuck up behind the big Dark Elf. When he was right behind him, he stabbed the sword through his back. The monster roared, and turned around. He saw Loki and pulled him onto the machete. Loki's face contorted in pain, and the elf threw him down. The elf dropped dead in that instant. Thor rushed over to Loki.

"You didn't listen you fool." Thor's voice was candied in grief and laced with defeat.

"I-I know. I'm a fool... I'm a fool…" Loki could hardly talk. He could feel his life slipping away.

"I'll tell father what you did here today." Thor promised.

"I didn't do it for him…"those were his last words. His skin turned an ash gray and his hair ruffled and unkempt. Thor yelled. He shouted, but nothing helped. He hadn't trusted Loki in the beginning, but even then, he had loved Loki with all of his heart. He walked away. He couldn't bear to see his brother's lifeless body any longer.

"Come on, Jane. Let's go." He guided her away. She couldn't stand to see Thor like this, but they had to leave. The Dark World didn't exactly promise happiness.

* * *

"I have just returned from the Dark World my lord."

"Thor?" Odin's voice was hopeful.

The soldier shook his head. "There was no sign of Thor, or the weapon. But…. We found a body." Odin's face clouded with the sudden realization.

"Loki…" the soldier looked up at Odin. With a slight nod. Odin dismissed him.

"Leave me." Odin said. "I need time to grieve." He waited for the scuffling sounds meaning the sound of one leaving, but he didn't hear them. "I said to leave me!" he turned around, only was stunned when he saw Loki alive and well.

"Oh you're alive! But how?" Odin asked. Loki chuckled. He pulled out a gleaming dagger.

"Yes, I am alive. The answer to your question is, I tricked Thor into think I was dead. But that doesn't matter. All that I have to do now is to kill you and take the throne. This means that _you_ don't have much longer to live." Loki smiled mischievously. He elegantly placed his dagger on a small table next to the stairs. No one ever used the table, it was for show, and was collecting dust. Loki turned into a Frost Giant. His eyes blazed blood red and his skin radiated the blueness of the ocean.

"All I wanted was to be his equal." Loki hissed. He placed his hand on Odin's arm, and then gripped it tight. Odin's skin was burning away at the intense coldness. Odin's face contorted in pain. He shouted in agony. Loki swiftly placed a hand over Odin's face, muffling his yells, and freezing his lips and the bottom half of his face.

"Did you _ever_ love me? Did you ever care?" Loki's voice was accusing. Loki removed his hand, though Odin couldn't respond, for his lips were frozen shut. Loki pretended not to notice.

"I'll take your silence as a no." in one movement, Loki snatched his dagger from the table and inserted it expertly into his side. Odin made a pain filled sound from his throat, but no one was around to hear it.

"You know Odin, I, love, you, too." Between each word, there was a rise and fall of Loki's dagger, all hitting in different spots each time. After the final word, Loki finished his job neatly with a final stab in the stomach.

"Oops. I meant to say, that I love you too, when you're dead." Loki cleaned up the mess of Odin's body. Loki then sat atop the throne and changed his form to Odin, where he sat, awaiting Thor…

**so, what do you guys think? should i end it where the movies end it, or should i add more? ill add more upon your guys' requests. thanks for all the support!**

**-MD**


End file.
